Speedsters and Birdboys
by umbuby
Summary: A collection of prompted birdflash oneshots (originally posted on tumblr). Some fluffy, some angsty, some funny. Mostly under the T rated mark (at least for now). (Originals can be found at KHAJI-BABE on tumblr) Will be updated as and when requests happen. \o/
1. Family

_**FAMILY** prompted by **TimDrakeTheSwanQueen**_

It had to have been the first time their apartment had been quiet since Haley was born. It was quite an achievement.

"Dick…"

The younger man didn't stir from the sofa.

"Psst! Dick…" Wally shook his arm.

"MmMMm… what?"

"She's asleep."

"S-wha-now…"

"Haley's sleeping. Look."

Dick cracked open an eye to see their daughter sleeping soundly in Wally's arms. He smiled sleepily.

"What should I do now?"

"Well…whatever you're doing I guess…"

They both looked down (up?) at the sleeping infant as she nuzzled closer into her daddy's arms. Dick smiled brighter.

"You know she has your-"

"WHAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIII"

They both groaned.

"Okay. Never mind."

"It was good while it lasted."


	2. Desolation

_**DESOLATION** prompted by **sagesstromashes**_

Life never turns out how you expect it to.  
It's like there's two versions of your future: how you want it to go and how you know it will go.  
I always hoped we'd end up together somehow, you know?  
I always secretly thought that one day we'd be brave enough to admit what had been there the whole time. And then we'd tell the team and Bruce and they'd all accept us. We'd fight, like any couple, but somehow we'd stick it out. We'd be on love. We'd last forever.  
I knew that wouldn't happen. I knew that a was too scared and he was too stubborn and him and Artemis were far too…together (because it still stung,just a little, to say they were in love). And there was always a chance they wouldn't accept us-ME for how I am.  
I never expected it would be like this. I never expected to lose him so suddenly. To have him ripped away from me just like that. The thing is, in every version of the future he was never not in it.  
He was always meant to be part of my life. Even in the fail safe simulation we died together. As brothers.  
Now he's gone.  
And the future's gone with him.


	3. Mittens

_**MITTENS** prompted by **Malin-J**_

"Dude, I thought I was meant to be the younger one"

"Shut up"

"I actually have to babysit you making cookies now"

"This doesn't happen all the time! I can totally make cookies!"

Dick finished applying burn salve to his boyfriend's scolded hand (which was pretty much healed already, but he wanted to be sure) and stood up to kiss his forhead.

"Next time, please wear mittens"


	4. At the Zoo

_**AT THE ZOO** prompted by **IProcrastinateLikeAPanda**_

The panda's were Dick's favourite exhibit.

Wally's were the meerkats.

"Dude, you need to stop running off. I feel like I'm looking after a kid…"

"Wow. Love you too, babe" Wally wrap his arms arm Dick's waist nuzzling his cheek into his soft hair.

"Don't call me that" Still he couldn't help but smile.

"Weeeeeell…. aren't you going to ask where I went?"

"Did you go to see your cousins again?"

"Hey, you gotta admit monkeys were- wait. Hey….."

Dick snickered. Wally glared.

"Well, I guess I'm not gonna give you this then." He teased pushes something soft into Dick's hands.

"Wha-"

He pushed his shades up and looked dubiously from the gift to the older boy.

"Wally, you…you didn't have to…"

It was a plushie from the zoo toy shop. It was a toy elephant.

He smiled privately.

"D-don't you like it? I mean, Ithoughyoudlikeitcauseofzitkaandstuffbutifitjustma kesyousad-"

Dick silenced his boyfriend with an affectionate peck on the lips.

"I love it, you big sap"


	5. Something Light

_**[SOMETHING LIGHT]** prompted by **BlackBirdBabe**_

In the darkness, he could just about make out the spray of freckles across his boyfriend's back and his red hair poking out at all angles.

Dick checked over his shoulders once more to check if anyone was looking (god help Wally's soul if Bruce ever caught wind of their relationship) and slipped into the room unnoticed, crawling under the warm sheets.

Wally grunted and glanced over his shoulder. He saw Dick beside him and smiled sleepily. With a sudden burst of energy he flipped over and scooped the younger hero into his arms, clutching him to his chest.

"Hey [yawn] boy wonderful. What took you so long?"

Wally nuzzled into his hair. Dick tried to wiggle his way into a less constricting position before sighing in defeat and wrapping his arms around the speedsters torso.

"Just bat things. Nothing special…"

Wally mumbled something in reply, but he wasn't already halfway asleep. But Dick wasn't tired. His body ached from the last mission, but his mind and body still pumped with leftover adrenaline.

He wiggled his arm out of Wally's grip and ran his hand's through his hair, soothing himself with the motion as much as the older boy. He noticed Wally smile, as he began to vibrate with delight. Dick smiled wearily and buried his nose in his lover's neck.

"um…Wally?"

"Mmmm…"

"Are you purring?"

"…"

"…"

"Shutup…"


End file.
